Midnight Meeting
by iwantasoda
Summary: Draco requests a meeting in the Room of Requirement.


**Title:** Midnight Meeting

**Author:** Chrissy (iwantasoda)

**Feedback:** My drug of choice

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry

**Word Count: **795

**Rating:** NC-17

**Genre:** Humour, romance, smut

**Summary:** Draco requests a meeting in the Room of Requirement.

**Notes:** Written for 50passages #43. My lord, you called me. I come **Spoilers:** n/a

**Warnings:** m/m relationship

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling pwns all

"My lord, you called me. I come," Harry announced with a bow as he entered the Room of Requirement a few minutes after midnight.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're such a drama queen," he said, not looking up from the book he was reading. Harry pouted slightly, pulling the book out of Draco's hand and tossing it on the floor. "Hey! I was reading that," he protested, glaring at his boyfriend.

"I can make you forget about that damned book," Harry promised, kissing Draco softly as he played with the top button on Draco's shirt.

"Are you sure about that? It's a pretty interesting book," Draco drawled, doing his best to ignore the brunette that was trying to undress him. Harry growled in frustration when he discovered that Draco was wearing an undershirt. "I was cold," he said defensively as he allowed Harry to pull the offending shirt off.

"Beautiful," Harry declared, running his hands over Draco's chest and flat stomach. He flicked this thumbs over Draco's nipples as Draco unbuttoned Harry's shirt.

"I know I'm gorgeous," Draco teased, throwing Harry's shirt to the floor. "Just think, the two sexiest boys in this school are fucking. Sucks to be everyone else huh?" Draco said, his hands travelling to Harry's ass, squeezing it playfully.

"Would you just stop talking and let me worship you," Harry whispered as he unbuttoned Draco's trousers.

"Only if we move this to the bed," Draco said, giving Harry and gently shove backwards before standing up. Draco shed his pants as he Jumped on the bed, Harry on his heels. "You're overdressed," he complained, realizing that Harry was still wearing his pants.

"You want them off, you take them off," Harry said playfully, standing next to the bed, his eyes meeting Draco's.

"You're helpless," Draco complained, scooting over to the edge of the bed, unfastening Harry's pants and smirking when Harry's cock sprang out to meet his hand. "Going commando today?" he asked, rubbing his thumb over the head of Harry's cock, smiling when Harry moaned softly.

"I made things easier for you didn't I?" Harry said, returning the smile as he joined Draco on the bed. Harry pounced on Draco, sitting on his lap, kissing him roughly. Harry rubbed their cocks together as they kissed, hands exploring familiar territory.

"Want you inside me, it's been too long," Draco requested, his hands resting on Harry's shoulders.

"Your wish is my command," Harry said, sliding off Draco and reaching for the vial of oil that was on the table by the bed. When Harry turned back to Draco, he was on all fours, his eyes watching Harry's every move.

Harry coated his fingers with the self-warming oil before inserting on finger into Draco, determined to take it slow. He hadn't fucked Draco in months and he didn't want to hurt him. Draco hissed softy when Harry inserted another finger and began to stretch him, causing Harry to pause. "You okay?"

"Just don't stop," Draco whimpered as Harry inserted a third finger. "Enough," he gasped when Harry's finger pressed against his prostate.

Harry's fingers left Draco as he coated his cock with oil before placing his hands on the headboard, resting his cock at Draco's opening. "Do you want this? Do you want me inside you?" Harry asked, teasing Draco by just barely slipping inside him.

Draco groaned in frustration and pushed himself backwards, gasping as Harry easily slid into him. He moaned softly at the familiar burn, closing his eyes as Harry thrust in and out of him. Harry moaned as Draco clenched around him, he wasn't going to last long. He could hardly believe that he had almost forgot how wonderful this felt. His pace became quicker and more erratic as his release came close. Harry came with a strangled cry of "Draco," his hands gripping the headboard tightly.

Draco protested loudly when Harry moved out of him. "Harry," he asked breathlessly as Harry spread his legs farther apart, sliding underneath him.

"You're impatient," Harry said before taking Draco's painfully hard cock into his mouth, sucking greedily.

Draco's breath caught in his throat as Harry's mouth teased his cock, nipping gently as one hand played with Draco's balls.

"Fuck Harry, I'm gonna-" Draco didn't even finish his sentence before he was cumming in Harry's mouth, his eyes closed as waves of pleasure washed over his body.

When Harry released Draco's cock, Draco kissed him roughly, enjoying the fact that he could taste himself on Harry's lips. Harry returned the kiss, hands playing with Draco's silky blonde hair. "I need a shower," Harry said, lying back against the pillows.

"Can I join you?" Draco asked, snuggling up to Harry.

"Only if I get a nap first Lord Malfoy," Harry joked, kissing Draco softly.


End file.
